Rob the Bot (webisode)
Rob the Bot is the eigthth episode of the web series on YouTube released on November 19, 2015. Summary Rock Dad comes into the Vintage Vault Arcade on present day 2015 on a beautiful morning down in the arcade and wonders what game he's going to play first, but Bob tells him to come over to where he's standing and Rock Dad finds pinball machine. Rock Dad asks Bob where the pinball machine came from, but Bob has no idea and Rock Dad finds a letter attached to it and it says "To my Daddy, I hope you enjoy your present". Rock Dad asks Bob if he's got any kids, but Bob says that he doesn't because he's a robot; so Rock Dad asks himself he wondered if any of his kids got him the pinball machine, but he skips it to play a game of Alien Poker. After his game of Alien Poker pinball, Rock Dad says that he likes that game. He and Bob talks about life on other planets. Since Bob has no idea, he says that it's possible. Rock Dad talks about the planet Mars. On Mars in the year 2065, Vicky the VIC-20 is with her son Rob the Bot on a Mars Colony. When there was a breach in the Mars Colony, Vicky opens the time portal for Rob to escape to Earth in the year 2015. After he arrives to Earth in 2015, he was time jumped to the wrong location; so he goes looking for Bob the Bot as he begins his adventure starting from New Mexico, he crosses over to the next state of the United States called Colorado, then to Kansas, and finally to Missouri. Bob now understands everything as he knows Rob is son. Rock Dad tells Rob to start from the beginning, so Rob tells the story himself. After Bob traveled back into the year 2015, Vicky finished rebuilding him as Rob runs on the copy of Bob's original code. Rob was so happy to meet Bob for the first time. Bob the Bot comes to rescue Vicky so Rob transfers the space-time coordinates to the Mars Colony. After time jumping to the Mars Colony, Bob and Vicky goes home back to the Vintage Vault Arcade in 2015. Appearances *Rock Dad *Bob the Bot *Vicky the VIC-20 *Rob the Bot Cast *Jeremy Wagner as Rock Dad *Bob the Bot as himself *Samantha Wagner as Vicky the VIC-20 *Rob the Bot as himself Games *Alien Poker pinball (debut) *Crystal Castles *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong 3 *Galaga *Mario Bros. *Ms. Pac-Man *Paperboy *Punch-Out!! *Q*bert *Rockola 470 jukebox *Tempest *Vs. Super Mario Bros. Gallery NES-ROB.png|R.O.B. Bob and Rock Dad - Episode 8.jpg|Bob the Bot with Rock Dad and the Alien Poker Pinball. Trivia *This episode starts out to pick up where Double Trouble left off. *This is the first episode where Rock Dad's kids are absent. *Alien Poker Pinball makes its first appearance in Rock Dad. Category:Webisodes Category:Rock Dad & The Vintage Vault Arcade